


Никто не виноват

by faikit



Series: Никто не виноват [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 00:38:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8307094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faikit/pseuds/faikit
Summary: Когда Стив погибает, Тони и Баки пытаются с этим жить





	

Барнс не хочет быть здесь. Непонятно, где хочет, но на базе Мстителей ему плохо. Он не ежится, сидит напротив с расправленными плечами – прямой, угловатый. Смотрит исподлобья, не настороженно, нет, а как человек, которому терять больше нечего.  
– Зачем я здесь?  
– Команде нужен суперсолдат. Позиция вакантна.  
Барнс вздергивает подбородок, в потухшем взгляде прорезается злость.  
– Я не смогу заменить Стива.  
Никто не сможет.  
– У тебя нет выбора. Есть такое понятие, как долг. Не забыл, Барнс? Воинский долг. Ты же служил? Ну, до того, как служить ГИДРЕ.  
Тони бьет словами наотмашь, долго, безжалостно. Ждет отдачи, так было бы проще. Но не дожидается и уходит.

 

Барнс почти безвылазно сидит в своей комнате. Ходит из угла в угол или лежит и смотрит в потолок. Тони наблюдает за ним через монитор. Как-то ловит ответный взгляд прямо в камеру – увидеть тот не мог, скорее почуял каким-то звериным чутьем.  
– Я хочу уйти.  
– Это не тюрьма. И куда ты пойдешь, однорукий суперсолдат с очень плохим резюме?  
– Сказали, я оправдан.  
– Все оправданы. Не благодари. Но не потому, что ты чудо, а потому, что армагеддон на пороге.  
Пусть бы случился уже.  
– Не за что благодарить. Ты убил его.  
– Нет, Барнс, это ты его не спас.  
Перевернутый стол приземляется в сантиметре от ноги.

 

Стив упал с моста где-то в Ваканде. В этом есть доля иронии.  
После этого Ванда убила Росса – и война закончилась. Подводной тюрьмы больше не было. Нависший армагеддон, армия адвокатов, пиар-компания, база Мстителей.  
Тело не нашли, хотя искали. Но вряд ли Стив прохлаждается на карибских пляжах.  
Характер не тот.  
– Не подходи.  
– Я не смогу собрать новую руку, если не изучу.  
– Мне ничего от тебя не надо.  
– Ты будешь воевать, Барнс. Ты больше ничего не умеешь.  
Хорошо, что взглядом суперсолдат убивать не учили.  
– Я сам решу, что мне делать.  
– Ну так решай. Или беги, прячься. Ты ведь это умеешь.  
Сжатая в кулак ладонь медленно разжимается.

 

Тони ненавидит его. Барнс ненавидит его в ответ – единственная живая эмоция.  
Ты виноват в его смерти.  
Нет, ты.  
– Я не смогу воевать. У меня коды в голове.  
– Знаю. Желание. Ржавый...  
Не железной рукой Барнс убивает не хуже. Медленно усиливает нажим, выдавливая жизнь. Тони до последнего не верит, что он дойдет до конца, хотя это было бы закономерно, чтобы один и тот же человек покончил со всеми Старками.  
Барнс отпускает, когда в глазах уже непроглядная темнота. Тони кашляет и с наслаждением дышит.  
– Никогда больше. Никто.  
Барнс переступает через него и с грохотом захлопывает за собой дверь.

 

Тони уверен, что он не вернется. Способен выследить его, но не пытается. Возможно, именно этого и добивался. Возможно, нет.  
Он все равно доделывает руку. Должен сделать это ради... ладно, будем считать, что ради справедливости. Хотя какая уж тут справедливость.  
– Почему ты вернулся?  
– Ради него.  
– Ему уже все равно.  
– Мне не все равно.  
– Ты не спас его.  
– Ты тоже.  
– Меня там не было.  
– Ты все это начал.  
Тони швыряет в него почти готовой металлической рукой.  
– Пошел вон.  
Барнс без труда ловит, аккуратно кладет на стол.  
– Нет.

 

Тони не идет к Ванде сам – посылает Вижна. Работать им все равно вместе.  
– Я не уверена, что у меня получится, – говорит Ванда.  
– Ты отлично ковыряешься в человеческих мозгах, – морщится Тони. – А мой бывший искин разбирается в кодах.  
– Если я сделаю только хуже?  
Из невысказанного – Стив бы меня не простил. Но Стива нет, так что кому какая разница.  
– Так в память о нем и постарайся.  
Ванда вздрагивает, неосознанно цепляется за Вижна. Тони ухмыляется.  
Барнс мрачнеет, щетинится, но не отказывается.  
Ванда зажигает адский огонек в его глазах, и Тони едва не вздрагивает.  
– Желание. Ржавый...  
– Заткнись.  
Он улыбается так, что Тони впервые видит в нем кого-то, кроме наемного убийцы.

 

Они начинают общаться. Не то чтобы до этого не общались – но теперь изредка даже слышат друг друга.  
Когда говорят о Стиве.  
– Он всегда был такой. Тощий астматик, а характер... – Барнс качает головой и усмехается с честным весельем.  
– Да уж. Мы только познакомились и сразу чуть не подрались.  
– Мы в детстве дрались, – хмыкает Барнс. – До разбитых носов.  
Он переводит взгляд на Тони и темнеет лицом.  
Да, их драку детской не назовешь.  
Барнс непроизвольно тянется рукой к культе, но в последний момент отдергивает.  
– Мы с ним трахались, – бросает Тони.  
Может, чтобы ужалить.  
– Знаю, – Барнс не отводит взгляд, и это означает почти перемирие.

 

– Мне нравится, как это работает.  
Барнс сжимает и разжимает металлический кулак, явно наслаждаясь полным отсутствием жужжания.  
– Спасибо, – говорит Тони.  
Он умеет слышать несказанное, зная любовь Барнса к краткости.  
– Протестирую завтра, – конечно же, Тони знает о завтрашней миссии.  
– Удачи, – говорит он и добавляет после секундной паузы: – Командир.  
Барнс вскидывает на него взгляд, пытаясь прочесть сарказм хотя бы на лице, раз уж не уловил в голосе. Но Тони уже отошел от стола, повернувшись к нему спиной.  
– Спасибо, – теперь его очередь благодарить.  
Тони не оборачиваясь кивает.

 

Механизм поврежден, и Тони, вооружившись миниатюрными инструментами, аккуратно снимает пластины.  
Миссия прошла успешно, Баки вернул команду без единого ранения. Он прикрывал собой всех вместе и каждого в отдельности, как всегда делал Стив. Отвечал за операцию один.  
Это его победа, но она не вернет Стива.  
Тони в курсе всех подробностей. Следил.  
– Пошевели пальцами, – он склоняется над механизмом, перепаивая микросхемы, и щурится за сварочными очками. – Стоп.  
Волосы Тони торчат в разные стороны, у губ залегла напряженная складка, но движения рук точные, выверенные.  
– Вот и все, – он прилаживает последнюю пластину и прихлопывает металлическую ладонь своей. – Ты молодец.  
Баки удивлен. Он не ожидал поддержки. Не от него.

 

Они не видятся больше недели, пока не встречаются в одном квинджете.  
Баки уже почти втянулся в роль старшего и очень надеется, что никто не замечает, как он старательно копирует интонации Стива. В его голове идет постоянный анализ поведения Капитана Америки, и это немного помогает.  
Но увидев Тони, Баки начинает нервничать. Тот смотрит внимательно с нечитаемым выражением на лице.  
Они врываются в логово боевиков, но похоже, что их уже ждут. Баки держит всех в поле зрения, как всегда просчитывая следующий шаг любого из Мстителей, прикрывая спины.  
Красные с золотом всполохи постоянно мелькают поблизости, и он понимает – его собственную спину прикрывает Железный Человек.

 

Кого срывает первым, неясно. Просто они вдруг остаются вдвоем, и Тони, прижатый спиной к стене, грубо кусает запрокинутую шею Баки, оттягивает голову назад, вцепившись в отросшие пряди, а самого колотит от контраста огня и холода рук на коже. Оба жадно берут и охотно отдают, но все это похоже на недавний бой, по окончании которого они отворачиваются друг от друга, чтобы не смотреть в глаза.  
Обоим нестерпимо стыдно от того, что предают память Стива. Но отношения не прекращаются. Они пьют из них, как ополоумевшие от жажды, где угодно, никогда – в спальне. А потом прикрывают многочисленные синяки и укусы, потому что этому спонтанному болезненному траху больше подходит определение «стычка», чем «секс».

 

Так продолжается, пока однажды Баки не появляется в комнате Тони. Он не рассчитывает на эффект неожиданности – Тони уже сидит на кровати, и только чуть припухшие веки выдают, что он спал. Баки сильнее его и без стеснения пользуется этим – ловит губами возмущенный возглас и заталкивает его обратно в рот Тони, раскладывает, фиксируя запястья, всей тяжестью вжимает в кровать. Тони растерян – личная территория больше не кажется ему безопасной, Баки ловит искры испуга в распахнутых глазах. Он старательно выцеловывает губы, шею, ключицы, пока Тони не ведет окончательно и он не расслабляется под ним. Баки никуда не торопится, его движения тягучие и нежные. Он долго и аккуратно готовит Тони, и это не похоже ни на один предыдущий раз, когда он врывался на сухую, неся себе и ему боль, которой оба себя наказывали.

 

Они больше не говорят о том, кто из них виноват. Они вообще мало разговаривают – в основном на заданиях и при обсуждении стратегии. Баки давно перебрался в комнату Тони, и никому даже в голову не пришло прокомментировать это решение вслух. Но когда однажды поздно ночью они возвращаются с очередной миссии, их встречают члены команды и молча расступаются перед ними так, словно видят призраков. Они слишком устали, чтобы как-то реагировать. Направляются к себе и, войдя в комнату, забывают как дышать. На кровати Тони – на их кровати – спит Стив. Тони выглядит так, словно его сейчас хватит удар. Он приоткрывает рот, но Баки прижимает пальцы живой руки к его губам, не давая произнести ни звука. Он думает, что они достаточно измучены – и речь не о сегодняшней миссии, – чтобы заслужить маленькое чудо. Он подталкивает Тони к кровати, а когда тот ложится рядом со Стивом – лицом к лицу, – бесшумно забирается с другой стороны. Стоя на коленях, тянется через плечо Стива, невесомо целует Тони в губы и тоже ложится, так и не выпустив его ладонь из своей. Им всем нужно отдохнуть.


End file.
